


it's about the match

by pandacchi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi
Summary: basically, eddy's new violin is sentient.After a couple of weeks in his new home, he's learned a few things about his violinist:• His name is Eddy.• Eddy's maybe younger and definitely taller than Kurt, his maker.• Eddy has big hands and always touches him with care and reverence.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	it's about the match

After a couple of weeks in his new home, he's learned a few things about his violinist:

• His name is Eddy.

• Eddy's maybe younger and definitely taller than Kurt, his maker.

• Eddy has big hands and always touches him with care and reverence.

• Eddy has perfect pitch. Clearly.

• Eddy practices a lot. He doesn't know how long violinists usually practice for, because Eddy is his first, but it sure feels like almost forty hours.

• Eddy plays the Sibelius Violin Concerto _so much_. It does switch to other things sometimes, mostly Bach and Debussy, but he feels like within a few days of arriving he knows every note and intricacy in Sibelius like the back of his scroll, simply because Eddy has played it over and over and over and over again. He likes how mindful of every phrase Eddy is, truthfully. Ah, that's another thing,

• Eddy is sort of a perfectionist. He spends a lot of time finding the best kind of vibrato and even more time on honing his intonation and he gets angry at himself even when he's just a few cents off.

• He likes Eddy's playing. He likes how Eddy's emotions are so woven in the pattern of the music that they resonate within his body with each and every note. He just likes Eddy. More than he thought he would.

• Eddy laughs a lot. His laugh is deep and booming and he can always feel the vibrations of it through the shoulder rest. It's a very pleasant sensation.

• Eddy lives with another violinist, whose name is Brett.  
He found out about this literally the second he arrived because, after an initial gasp of wonder and a sigh of relief, the very first thing he heard his violinist say was “Brett!”. He almost thought that was supposed to be his new name, until another person appeared beside Eddy.

Consequently and inevitably, he has also learned a lot about Brett in the past weeks:

• Brett is as dedicated to violin and to practice as Eddy is.

• Brett's smile is...let's just say that if he had eyes, Brett's smile would probably blind him.

• Brett's playing is enchanting.

• Brett is precious and beautiful.  
  


Well. There it is. He loves Brett.

But the thing is, how could he not? How could he not be overwhelmed by these feelings when Eddy continuously pours his own care and love for Brett into him, when he can feel Eddy's heart reaching out through the music towards Brett?  
He doesn't know anymore where his and Eddy's emotions begin and end, so he bundles them together and _sings_ , louder and louder every day.

Eddy looks at him sometimes, with a soft smile of gratitude, and he wonders if Eddy understands what he's trying to do, if he can tell how desperately he's trying to amplify Eddy's whispers of affection so that Brett can hear them.

He might be feeling a bit frustrated by the whole thing, if he's honest. He just wants Eddy happy, he wants Brett to _get it_.

But there's a moment that changes everything.

He's resting in his case on the table when suddenly hands that are not Eddy's pick him up. Panics settles for half a second but is quickly replaced by a shiver of excitement and anticipation when he realizes, _it's Brett_.

He hears Eddy chuckle and answer “Be my guest” to what must have been a silent question. Is this...is Brett really going to play him?

His hands are smaller than Eddy's and he can feel how careful he's being from them, from the way he adjusts his jaw on the chinrest to make sure he won't slip. Okay, this is happening.

Brett starts to play the Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto.  
He's heard this from Brett before but now he can _feel_ it, through the strings, through the bridge, through the soundpost, and oh. _Oh_.

He's been so stupid, this is...

It's like a mirror image of Eddy's feelings, no, a complementary one. Like a counterpoint he suddenly can see the score of and it makes sense.

Eddy's music, Eddy's love, they have been reaching Brett for a long time, haven't they? And Brett has been reaching back all along.

Eddy and Brett's hearts are the most beautiful polyphony he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/juliabennie/status/1338939089186410497). thought i could contribute to 1k :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!


End file.
